Comenzando un culto en el mundo DxD
by tarrasque698
Summary: Siempre quise ser libre de hacer lo que quiera y ahora lo conseguí, deseaba tener control sobre otras personas y así lo haré. "Regocíjense creyentes del amor, pues este mundo es nuestro(es mío)"
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de High school DxD, Re:zero kara hajimeru ni de algún otro personaje de algún otro anime que aparezca.

Prologo: Un mundo solo para mí

Despierto y me encuentro en un lugar completamente blanco y he visto suficiente anime para saber lo que va a pasar.

"Sabes, lo hice parecer así para tener menos que explicar" dice alguien detrás de mí.

Cuando me doy vuelta veo un hombre de pelo blanco vestido con una toga, según lo que dijo puede leer mi mente.

"si puedo, por cierto soy dios" él dijo mientras hacía aparecer una esfera del tamaño de una pelota de futbol en su mano.

Mientras proceso todo lo que acaba de pasar y lo que dijo probablemente sea cierto, ahora que me doy cuenta él se ha presentado y no le he respondido.

"Gusto en conocerlo, mi nombre es David" yo trato de ser respetuoso mientras me presento.

"No hay necesidad de ser tan respetuoso" dijo mientras jugaba con la esfera en su mano.

Me armo de valor y hago la pregunta que temo hacer.

"¿yo he muerto?" mientras comienzo a temblar, había tantas cosas que quería hacer, pero si esto es como en los animes seré enviado a otro mundo como un héroe o algo así, pero también es posible que este sea mi final.

"No tengas miedo, tú no has muerto" me dijo mientras sonreía por verme temblar.

Al escuchar eso me calmo, pero si no he muerto porque vine a conocer a dios.

"Eso es por que acabas de ser seleccionado, no sabes cuanta suerte tienes de ser seleccionado de entre 8 000 000 000 personas" dijo dios levantando las manos dramáticamente, y la esfera se quedó flotando a su lado.

"¿Para qué fui seleccionado?" pregunte curioso y emocionado.

"Te explicare desde el inicio. Pues veras existen una infinidad de mundos, y esos mundos tienen muchos otros en paralelo, pero todos son muy parecidos entre sí y después de miles de años de ver lo mismo se pone aburrido" Dijo mientras hacía girar la esfera en la punta de un dedo.

"Como también necesito alguien que haga algunos trabajos para mí, por eso seleccione a alguien al azar para que se convierta en un ángel por así decirlo, pero sin alas ni esas cosas, por eso te daré parte de mi poder" Después de decir eso lanza la esfera hacia mí y la atrapo.

"Te enviare a un mundo a tu elección, así como también te daré un poder, un objeto y un/a acompañante para que este contigo en tu viaje. Una vez allí harás lo que quieras: conquista el mundo, viaja y conoce todo el mudo, funda una nación, vuélvete el más fuerte o incluso destruye el mundo" cuando él dijo eso no pude contener mi emoción y comencé a reír, es como un sueño hecho realidad, no más trabajo, estudios ni responsabilidades, libertad para hacer lo que quiera y sin tener miedo a un infierno esperándome haga lo que haga.

"¡Sí, ríe porque este regalo es para ti y solo para ti!" Después de decir eso la esfera en mi mano comienza a brillar

"¡Te regalo un mundo!"

Nota del autor:

Este es mi nuevo proyecto, espero que les guste, tratare de subir uno o dos capítulos por semana.


	2. Chapter 1 Génesis

Capítulo 1: Génesis

Después de que la esfera brillo me encontré rodeado de oscuridad, unos segundos después apareció una pantalla frente a mí.

**Mundo: no seleccionado**

**Poder: no seleccionado**

**Objeto: no seleccionado**

**Compañero: no seleccionado**

**Raza: no seleccionado**

Hay muchos mundos a los que me gustaría ir, el que más me gusta es High School DxD. No solo por las chicas, sino porque este mundo es uno de los más grandes ya que incluye el mundo humano, el cielo, infierno y otros.

**Mundo: High School DxD**

Si pudiera elegir un poder ¿Qué elegiría?

Un poder con el que pueda controlar a los demás, pero no solo eso, pero también quiero ser fuerte.

Mientras pensaba en que poder podría elegir recordé un anime que me gustó muchísimo, sonreí y dije.

"Quiero el poder del culto de la bruja de re:zero y los factores de las brujas" Es la mejor elección, controlar a otros y tener poder al mismo tiempo.

**Poder: Culto de la bruja**

Aunque existen muchos objetos poderosos el que más me gusto es Incursio.

No es la más poderosa, pero tiene mucho potencial ya que también es conocida como la armadura que evoluciona. Es una de las 48 Teigu del anime Akame ga kill que está hecha de un dragón muy poderoso con una vitalidad tan alta que después de ser forjada el dragón seguía vivo. Cuando esta desactivada es una espada, pero cuando es activada se transforma en una armadura.

**Objeto: Armadura del demonio Incursio**

Ahora una compañera, tengo que pensar esto bien.

No debe ser del mundo DxD porque ya existen allí y todo lo que necesito es obtenerlo, tiene que ser hermosa, fuerte porque no quiero que muera y pueda ser de ayuda.

Pero si lo pienso bien no hay necesidad de pensarlo mucho, porque un culto necesita alguien a quien adorar.

"Quiero que mi compañera sea Satella"

**Compañera: Satella**

Después de haber elegido a Satella escucho la voz de dios.

"Se me olvido recordarte que tus poderes estarán restringidos, pero se irán desbloqueando a medida que los uses" escuche la voz de dios que parece venir de todos lados.

"La razón es que tu cuerpo y alma no pueden soportarlo por ahora, pero te iras adaptando" eso tiene sentido.

Mientras reviso la pantalla encuentro una nueva opción al lado de poder y compañera.

**Poder: Culto de la bruja (Editar)**

**Objeto: Armadura del demonio Incursio (editar)**

**Compañera: Satella (Editar)**

"Editar poder" se abre un cuadro con muchas opciones, pero la mayoría ya están bien equilibradas, hago unos pequeños cambios como la jerarquía y reduzco el control mental para que no tenga que ordenarles cada cosa que tengan que hacer y tengan más libertad.

Mientras leía la descripción encontré que los miembros del culto solo pueden ser humanos, eso destruyo instantáneamente varias de mis ideas para conseguir chicas demonio, pero estoy seguro de encontrar otra manera, aunque también podría hacerlo de la manera como lo hacen todas las personas normales, invitarlas a una cita.

Después de haberlo pensado mucho establezco la jerarquía.

**Jerarquía**

**Bruja: vacío**

**Arzobispos: vacío**

**Obispos: vacío**

**Sacerdotes: vacío**

**Discípulos: vacío**

**Seguidores: vacío**

Aunque quisiera ser el más alto en la jerarquía, sería mejor poner allí a Satella.

Entonces yo seré un Arzobispo, además me gusta más ser llamado Arzobispo que Bruja.

**Bruja: Satella**

**Arzobispos: David **

**Obispos: vacío**

**Sacerdotes: vacío**

**Discípulos: vacío**

**Seguidores: vacío**

Después de colocarme como Arzobispo apareció una opción.

**Seleccione factor de la bruja**

**Lujuria**

**Pereza**

**Gula**

**Ira **

**Avaricia**

**Soberbia**

Elijo lujuria y luego aparecen muchas variaciones de la autoridad de lujuria, incluso está allí el que tenía la bruja de la lujuria que hace que se enamoren de ella al verla, pero selecciono la autoridad que permite cambiar formas. Las demás manifestaciones de la autoridad de la lujuria se irán desbloqueando con el pasar del tiempo y mientras me adapto al factor de la bruja.

Combinándolo con Incursio seré imparable.

"Editar objeto" se abre otra pantalla y después de leer todo hago unos pocos cambios.

Primero elimino su personalidad e inteligencia que aún está en la Teigu ya que sería un problema después porque Incursio se va fusionando al usuario con el tiempo y no quiero que trate de controlarme. Aunque dejare sus instintos ya que serán útiles.

Reduzco un poco la dureza para poder agregar la capacidad de adaptarse a los cambios de forma del usuario.

Cambio el color y lo hago más oscuro.

"Editar Compañera" e abre otra pantalla mucho más grande que las anteriores, cuando termino de leer todo decido hacer algunos ajustes.

Primero borro la locura y personalidad múltiple, no quiero que destruya mi mundo y esté mentalmente inestable.

Luego borro gran parte de sus recuerdos sobre el mundo de Re:zero, dejando solo lo necesario para que sepa quién es.

Y finalmente cambio la parte final **está enamorada de Subaru** por **esta enamorada de David.**

No sé qué raza elegir, esta es la elección más difícil, podría elegir ser un demonio, ángel, dragón, vampiro, sayayin, etc.

Después de pensarlo mucho decido hacer una pregunta a dios.

"¿Puedo ser un hibrido entre varias razas?" Si pudiera ser un hibrido no tendría que elegir solo una raza.

"Puedes ser un hibrido, pero mitad humano y la otra mitad de una raza a elección"

Al final me decidí por ser hibrido, ya que no quiero perder mi humanidad, además los híbridos a veces pueden ser más fuertes, por ejemplo los sayayin.

Por más tentador que sea ser sayayin, decido ser un ángel, ya que ser de esta raza tiene muy buena reputación entre los humanos y así poder unirlos fácilmente al culto.

Cuando selecciono ángel aparece una gran lista de diferentes tipos de ángeles, mientras revisaba la lista uno llamo mi atención.

Cruel Ángel (Neon Genesis Evangelion)

**Raza: Hibrido Humano-Cruel Ángel**

"Te pondré a dormir un momento para hacer los cambios en tu raza" le escucho decir antes de quedarme dormido.

"Está listo" me despierto al escuchar su voz, me pongo de pie y examino mi cuerpo.

Frente a mi aparece un espejo, tras ver todo mi cuerpo noto que soy más joven, alto, delgado y me veo hermoso, aunque con rasgos femenino, por un momento me asusto y reviso mi pene.

"sigue allí" aunque también ha crecido.

"jajaja no te preocupes, te ves ligeramente femenino porque los ángeles de Evangelion no tienen género" dios responde claramente divertido por mi reacción.

"Pero si te vistes de mujer nadie se daría cuenta de que eres hombre, serias un trap" no quiero ser un trap, hare ejercicio para tener más músculos y me dejare crecer la barba.

"No envejecerás y nunca te crecerá barba, y si no te has dado cuenta ya no tienes vellos, nunca tendrás barba y ahora tampoco tienes lunares, los ángeles son limpios y sin imperfecciones después de todo" viéndome detenidamente no encuentro mis lunares y me veo de 18 años, mi piel es completamente lisa y suave, no tengo vellos, marcas de nacimiento o lunares, incluso creo que tengo curbas.

"No quiero ser un trap"

Mientras terminaba de revisar mi cuerpo escucho un fuerte estruendo.

"Sabes, eso si no me lo esperaba, ha pasado siglos desde que algo me sorprende de esa manera y aún más desde que algo logro dañarme, aunque sea un pequeño rasguño"

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" digo aun sosteniendo mi cabeza.

"Esto pasó" Aparece una enorme lanza blanca de dos puntas en frente de mí, es más largo que cualquier edificio que haya visto, y conozco el nombre de esta lanza.

"¿Para qué trajiste la lanza de longinus?" es la lanza de longinus de evangelion pero de color blanco.

"Yo no la he traído, vino aquí para matarte pero logre bloquearlo antes de que te alcanzara" no sé si estar sorprendido por la lanza que logro dañarlo o como llego asta aquí.

"Aunque soy dios, no conozco cada detalle de todos los universos existentes, como sabrás las lanzas longinus en el universo de evangelion están hechas para evitar que el fruto de la vida se una al fruto del conocimiento, Adán y sus descendientes los ángeles llevan la semilla de la vida mientras que Lilith y sus descendientes los humanos llevan la semilla del conocimiento"

Recuerdo haber leído sobre eso, si la semilla de la vida y la semilla del conocimiento llegaran a encontrarse en un mismo mundo la lanza de longinus sellaría a uno de ellos para que así no llegaran a unirse.

"Pero al hacer tu cambio de raza se unieron y parece que activo el ultimo mecanismo de seguridad, una lanza de longinus especial que puede cruzar el tiempo y espacio para matar a cualquiera que lleve ambas semillas"

"Pero no soy un humano de evangelion, no llevo la semilla de Lilith"

"Los humanos son prácticamente iguales sin importar el universo, de allí el error" dice dios, eso tiene sentido, los humanos siempre son iguales sin importar el mundo.

"Aunque esta longinus blanca puede cruzar dimensiones, no debería poder rastrearte fuera del universo de evangelion, pero cuando hice una abertura en su universo para recoger un poco de gen de ángel y comencé a unirlo a tu cuerpo la lanza se activó al sentir la unión de un ángel y un humano, luego cruzo la abertura que hice para llegar hasta aquí" me dice mientras me alejo lentamente de la lanza.

"No te preocupes, ya la he desactivado y ahora solo es una lanza que corta el tiempo y el espacio" al escuchar eso dejo de retroceder y en cambio me acerco a la lanza.

"Sabes, me encuentro de buen humor así que te la puedes llevar" la lanza se encogió hasta tener unos 3 metros de largo, al tomar la lanza esta se convirtió en luz y fue absorbida en mi mano.

"Ahora esa longinus es tu Sacred Gear" así está mejor, no tendré que caminar con una lanza de 3 metros en la mano.

**Seleccione el año y lugar.**

Establezco 10 años antes del inicio del anime para darme tiempo de prepararme para los eventos que ocurrirán, luego en lugar selecciono la ciudad Kuoh.

"Acaba de surgir un problema" escucho a dios decir.

"Satella tiene una segunda personalidad por haber tomado los factores de las otras brujas, corregir eso sin quitarle los otros factores de bruja es muy difícil, pero me gustan los retos así que lo hare, pero me tomara algo de tiempo" después de escuchar eso decido preguntar.

"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que demores en… curar a Satella?"

"Entre unos 5 a 20 años, no estoy seguro" es demasiado tiempo.

"No es mucho tiempo, eres inmortal sabes" bueno, si soy inmortal puede que no sea mucho tiempo, pero me siento estafado.

"No te preocupes, te daré un regalo extra por este contratiempo, diviértete" tan pronto como termina de decir eso todo a mi alrededor se ilumina y cuando la luz se disipa me encuentro dentro de una lujosa y amplia habitación.

Frente a mí sobre una mesa se encuentra una espada negra con una cadena corta al extremo de la empuñadura, una esfera negra del tamaño de una bola de pingpong y 6 libros negros.

Tomo la espada y grito su nombre.

"**¡Incursio!"**

Después de eso me encuentro vestido con una armadura negra, a pesar de ser una armadura se siente muy cómodo y se ajusta bien a mi talla.

Cancelo la activación y dejo la espada en la mesa, después tomo la esfera y es absorbida por mi mano.

**Inventario **

De alguna manera sé que es y cuanto espacio tiene, es de 8 metros cúbicos.

"Ese debe ser mi regalo extra" tomo nuevamente la espada y la guardo en mi inventario.

Después de guardarlo veo los libros y siento que tengo una conexión con uno de ellos, lo reojo y procedo a abrirlo.

"_**Dirígete a la (ciudad A)"**_

"Así que estos son los evangelios, acabo de llegar a esta ciudad y me dice que me vaya, podría ser porque es territorio de demonios y es muy probable que muera o ir a la (ciudad A) es más ventajoso para mi" luego guardo los otros libros en mi inventario.

Configure los evangelios para que transmitan los factores de bruja a quien pueda leerlo, pero solo puede ser leído por personas que son compatibles con el factor de la bruja y cuando el evangelio le da los factores a alguien se forma una conexión entre el evangelio y el nuevo arzobispo. El evangelio solo puede tener un dueño, pero puede cambiar a otro si su dueño muere.

Los evangelios ahora son indestructibles, el evangelio ya no muestra el futuro y en cambio ahora da consejos.

Según la descripción del culto de la bruja solo los compatibles al factor de la bruja pueden unirse al culto y según el nivel de compatibilidad se establece la jerarquía.

Solo los Arzobispos pueden saber cuánta es la compatibilidad con los factores de la bruja tiene alguien y son los únicos capaces a unir a alguien al culto.

Un Arzobispos solo tienen control sobre los miembros que ellos mismos han unido al culto.

Los cambios que hice son:

Para que alguien se una al culto se necesita que esa persona acepte unirse al culto, ya sea convenciéndolos u ofreciendo algo a cambio, no se puede obligar a alguien a unirse. La excepción son los Arzobispos porque ellos se unen en el momento que leen el evangelio.

Reduje el nivel de control mental de los Arzobispos sobre los miembros del culto para que los miembros del culto tengan un poco más libertad que en Re:zero y así no parezcan simples marionetas.

A cambio de reducir el control mental del Arzobispo sobre los miembros del culto aumenté la devoción hacia ellos.

Miasma de la bruja (aroma de la bruja) ya no enloquece a las bestias y las personas. Las bestias demoniacas ahora ya no atacan a los que desprenden miasma, en cambio ahora los ven como aliados.

Si los miembros del culto son maltratados por su Arzobispo su devoción hacia ellos disminuye y pueden revelarse contra su Arzobispo si llegan a odiarlo demasiado.

Cuando alguien se une al culto su fuerza, agilidad y vitalidad aumentan dependiendo su compatibilidad con el factor de la bruja.

Los miembros del culto reciben habilidades y equipamiento dependiendo del nivel jerárquico.

**Habilidades**

**Arzobispos: **

Manejo del arma a elección nvl 6

Manejo del arma a elección nvl 5

Sigilo nvl 4

Magia de atributo a elección nvl 5

Magia de atributo a elección nvl 3

Autoridad del pecado nvl 1 a 10 (inicia con nvl 1 y va mejorado, la velocidad de mejora depende de la compatibilidad con el factor de la bruja)

**Obispo:**

Manejo de arma a elección nvl 5

Sigilo nvl 3

Magia de atributo a elección nvl 4

**Sacerdotes:**

Manejo del arma a elección nvl 4

Sigilo nvl 3

Magia de atributo a elección nvl 3

**Discípulos:**

Manejo del arma a elección nvl 3

Sigilo nvl 2

Magia de fuego nvl 2

**Seguidores:**

Manejo de dagas nvl 2

Sigilo nvl 2

Se obtiene mayor nivel de habilidad al momento de unirse al culto dependiendo de cuanta experiencia tenía en el tema antes de unirse al culto.

**Equipamiento:**

**Arzobispos:**

Arma a elección nvl 5

Túnica de ocultista nvl 5

**Obispos: **

Arma a elección nvl 4

Túnica de ocultista nvl 4

**Sacerdotes:**

Arma a elección nvl 3

Túnica de ocultista nvl 3

**Discípulos: **

Arma a elección nvl 2

Túnica de ocultista nvl 2

**Seguidores: **

Dagas x2 nvl 2

Túnica de ocultista nvl 1

Dependiendo del nivel las armas se vuelven más fuertes y llamativas. No todas las armas son iguales, incluso si son del mismo nivel y tipo.

Todas las túnicas son muy parecidas a excepción de las túnicas del arzobispo, estas no llevan capucha y su forma varía dependiendo de los gustos del arzobispo.

Las armas pueden ser invocadas, cuando las necesitas aparecen en tus manos, pero si las pierdes tienes que esperar 1 hora para que el arma que perdiste se desvanezca y puedas invocarla otra vez.

Las túnicas se equipan a voluntad, al equiparla te rodea una niebla oscura por un segundo y al disiparse ya llevarás las túnicas puestas.

Después de haber revisado la casa encuentro documentos de identificación y mi habitación.

Tal parece que soy un huérfano con una gran herencia y acabo de mudarme a Kuoh, ayuda mucho tener una identidad establecida y tener mucho dinero.

Cuando termine de recoger tolo lo necesario me dirijo a la estación del tren, en el camino escuche a la gente hablar y me di cuenta de que entiendo japonés, gracias dios.

"De nada"

"…"

"No solo entiendes el japonés, sino también todos los idiomas" escucho lo que me dice mientras tomo un taxi.

Eso será de mucha ayuda a la hora de viajar por el mundo, pero me quedare en Japón. Quería ver toda la ciudad de Kuoh antes de irme, pero mejor le hago caso al evangelio.

Mientras revisaba mi teléfono celular fui a la galería de imágenes y video encontré algunas de mi supuesto pasado, entre ellas halle un video de mí haciendo cosplay de Astolfo fate.

"¿Lo estás haciendo a propósito?" pregunte al bajar del taxi al llegar a la estación del tren.

"Hice tu pasado de manera de que sea lo más cercano posible a lo que tu probablemente hubieras hecho, a ti te gusta mucho el anime y los cosplay, así que en tu pasado te conocen como un otaku que le gusta el cosplay"

"¿Pero porque Astolfo?"

"Por qué es más divertido así, además te queda muy bien y tuviste tu momento de fama, tu cosplay de Astolfo es famoso" mientras siento que mi cara se calienta por el hecho de que muchas personas en el mundo me vieron haciendo cosplay de Astolfo.

Cuando llegue a la mitad del video yo término como ganador del mejor cosplay y luego de bajar del escenario procedo a tomarme fotos con varias personas y en algún momento incluso me pongo a posar para las fotos. Al principio hice poses como atacando con su lanza y poses heroicas, pero después se volvió raro y empecé a hacer poses sugestivas como agacharme con el trasero hacia el público, poniendo la lanza entre mis piernas y cosas así, incluso en un momento se pudo ver la ropa interior que llevaba debajo de la falda, era ropa interior de mujer y claramente con un gran bulto dentro.

Lo peor fue que el público, especialmente hombres se emocionaba y decían cosas como "no trap, no life" o "con pito es más rico".

Mientras reflexionaba sobre la vida mientras viajaba en el tren vi a una mujer de unos 20 años que llamo mi atención, al mirarla fijamente apareció algo en mi mente.

**Compatibilidad 4/100**

La primera persona compatible al factor de la bruja que encuentro, parece que son raros ya que en el camino hacia la estación del tren vi muchas personas y no sentí nada en ninguno.

La jerarquía según compatibilidad es así:

**Arzobispos: 1-100**

**Obispos: 51-100**

**Sacerdotes: 31-50**

**Discípulos: 11-30**

**Seguidores: 1-10**

Los Arzobispos son los únicos que no requiere una cantidad fija de compatibilidad, solo requiere ser compartible, pero si es más compatible con el factor de la bruja, mejor es en su manejo de la autoridad del pecado.

Quería invitarla a unirse al culto, pero hay demasiadas personas aquí.

Cuando el tren llego a la estación del tren de la (ciudad A) seguí a la mujer hasta que llego a su casa, después de eso alquile una habitación en un hotel cercano, le hare una visita esta noche ya que parece que vive sola.

Al llegar a la habitación del hotel me puse a revisar mis habilidades que aún no seleccione.

**Arzobispo de la Lujuria: **

**Habilidades**

Manejo del arma a elección nvl 6

Manejo del arma a elección nvl 5

Sigilo nvl 4

Magia de atributo a elección nvl 5

Magia de atributo a elección nvl 3

Autoridad de la Lujuria

-Variación y Cambio nvl 1

**Equipamiento**

Arma a elección nvl 5

Túnica de ocultista nvl 5

Después de pensarlo mucho decido mis habilidades y equipamiento.

**Arzobispo de la Lujuria: **

**Habilidades**

Manejo de la lanza nvl 6

Manejo de la espada nvl 5

Sigilo nvl 4

Magia de espacio nvl 5

Magia de tiempo nvl 3

Autoridad de la Lujuria

-Variación y Cambio nvl 1

**Equipamiento**

Lanza nvl 5

Túnica de ocultista nvl 5

Elegí el manejo de la lanza y la espada obviamente porque tengo una lanza y una espada, tres lanzas si contamos la de Incursio y la del equipamiento.

Elegí lanza en equipamiento porque la longinus blanca es demasiado fuerte y la lanza de Incursio solo se puede usar al activar la Teigu.

La magia de espacio y la magia de tiempo las elegí por la longinus blanca que tengo, además que en este mundo hay cielo e infierno y para ir allí necesitare la magia de espacio, probablemente.

Trate de probar Variación y cambio, por más que intente transformarme en dragón no pude, lo máximo que pude hacer eran garras, hacerme crecer alas o hacerme salir una cola.

Después de cenar salí del hotel y me dirigí a la casa de la mujer, ya tenía un plan hecho para poder invitarla al culto, al llegar a la casa toque el timbre y espere unos momentos hasta que se abrió la puerta.

"Disculpe, señorita ¿tiene un momento para hablar de nuestra salvadora Satella?"

Antes de que ella cerrara la puerta forcé mi entrada y cerré la puerta.

"Salga de mi casa o llamare a la policía" me dijo mientras retrocedía asustada.

"No tengas miedo, soy un enviado de Satella para difundir el amor y tú eres digna de unirte a nosotros" después de decir eso hago aparecer un par de alas blancas en mi espalda, ella se veía muy sorprendida cuando saque mis alas.

"Mi nombre es David y soy un ángel al servicio de Satella, si quieres puedes tocar mis alas y ver que son reales" me acerque a ella y extendí mis alas hacia ella.

Se acercó lentamente y toco mis alas suavemente dándose cuenta de que son reales.

"¿Te unirás a nosotros?" le pregunte mientras ella tocaba mis alas.

"Si, me uniré a ustedes señor ángel" me respondió respetuosamente mientras juntaba sus manos en oración.

"Solo llámame David, por cierto no se tu nombre"

"Mi nombre es Kaede"

Me acerque a ella y puse mi mano sobre ella, de pronto recibí un mensaje.

**Nuevo miembro se ha unido como Seguidora.**

Dirigí mi mirada hacia mi primer miembro del culto, cuando ella levanto la vista pude ver una mirada de devoción en su rostro.

Cuando alguien se une al culto le llega inmediatamente información básica sobre el culto, sus nuevas habilidades y equipamiento.

Ahora tengo que encontrar más miembros, mañana iré a buscar primero en las calles más concurridas y donde hay más personas.

"Ahora eres una de nosotros creyente del amor, cuando necesite tu ayuda serás llamada, pero por ahora sigue haciendo lo que normalmente haces y no le digas a nadie sobre el culto, por ahora tengo que irme, actualmente alquile un cuarto en un hotel cercano, te dejare mi numero si me necesitas, que tengas buenas noches" tras decir eso le entrego una hoja con mi número de celular escrito me doy la vuelta y me dirijo a la puerta.

"Espere" la escucho decir.

"¿Necesitas algo? Si hay algún problema solo dímelo" es mi primer miembro, si tiene algún problema o necesita algo hare lo posible para dárselo.

"Si quieres… puedes quedarte a dormir aquí, ya es de noche y esta oscuro afuera" me dice mientras se sonroja.

No sabiendo que responder saco mi evangelio y lo leo.

"_**Quédate a dormir"**_

"Entonces me quedare a dormir" después de decir eso ella muestra una gran sonrisa y me lleva a una de las habitaciones vacías de su casa.

Ante la duda, el evangelio ayuda.

Por suerte tengo mi ropa en mi inventario, me pongo pantalones cortos y una playera.

Me pongo a revisar el culto mientras estoy acostado en la cama.

**Bruja: Satella**

**Arzobispos: David **

**Obispos: vacío**

**Sacerdotes: vacío**

**Discípulos: vacío**

**Seguidores: 1**

Mientras pensaba en futuros planes escucho tocar la puerta de la habitación, al abrirla veo Kaede vestida con ropa de dormir que es un poco escasa.

"¿Puedo pasar?" me pregunta a lo que respondo sin pensar.

"Si"

Cuando estamos adentro me siento al borde de la cama y ella procede a sentarse justo a mi lado y se apoya en mi cuerpo.

Ahora que le miro detenidamente es bastante bonita, tiene cabello castaño, es esbelta y tiene buena figura.

Al notar como la miro ella muestra una sonrisa y se me acerca más, yo no sé qué hacer ya que no tengo experiencia, en mi mundo solo tuve una cita y un par de besos, pero solo eso.

Mientras estaba nervioso sin saber que hacer ella se acerca a mí y me besa por unos segundos para luego hacerme recostar sobre la cama.

"Pensar que el Arzobispo de la Lujuria es tan tímido" ella dice mientras se desviste, ella debe de enterarse de que soy un Arzobispo en el momento que se unió al culto.

Después de quedar desnuda se acerca a mí y comienza a quitarme la ropa.

"Solo recuéstate, yo are el trabajo" me dice mientras se posiciona sobre mí.

/

Despierto al sentir los rayos de sol cayendo cobre mí desde la ventana, trato de levantarme pero me detengo al escuchar la respiración de alguien a mi lado, volteo y veo a Kaede desnuda durmiendo.

Después de admirar la vista recuerdo todo lo sucedido anoche, las 3 primeras veces que termine fue por Kaede encima de mí, pero luego de eso se cansó y luego yo la puse boca abajo en la cama y comencé a hacerlo con ella terminando 5 veces más hasta que ella se desmayó.

Lo hicimos más de una hora y aunque al final estaba agotado creo que aun podía una o dos veces más.

Debe ser por la autoridad de la lujuria o porque soy mitad ángel, tal vez ambos.

Cuando estábamos por empezar pensé que ella era alguien con experiencia, pero no era así, ella expreso dolor cuando nos unimos y la prueba aún está en la cama en la forma de una mancha de sangre.

Mientras la miraba con cariño ella despierta y abre los ojos.

"¿Dormiste bien querida?" le pregunto mientras acaricio suavemente su mejilla.

Ella se sonroja y me responde.

"Si dormí bien, fuiste demasiado enérgico anoche" ella es tan linda.

Por un momento pensé, si tal vez dejo de lado el hacer un culto y simplemente me quedo a su lado por el resto de su vida.

Pero no es posible, este mundo es peligroso, incluso si dejo que Issei se encargue de todo como en el canon existe la posibilidad de que el futuro cambie y no puedo dejarlo todo a la suerte. Además tengo un Sacred Gear y tarde o temprano alguna de las facciones me encontrara y me veré envuelto con demonios, ángeles, caídos, dragones, youkai y más.

Por eso debo hacerme fuerte y hacer crecer el culto.

"¡Llegare tarde al trabajo!" ella dice al ver la posición del sol y sale corriendo de la habitación.

Para proteger a Kaede, a Satella y a todas las mujeres que lleve en mi corazón.

"Acabo de estar con Kaede hace unos momentos y ya estoy pensando en otras mujeres, yo… de verdad soy Lujuria"


	3. Chapter 2 Amor Distorsionado

Capítulo 2: Amor Distorsionado

Siempre me había sentido presionado por los deberes que tenía y las expectativas de los demás, lo que yo más deseaba era ser libre, no necesito un trabajo importante, no necesito una gran casa, no un gran sueldo y tampoco la esposa más bella del mundo, solo quería una esposa que sea linda, amable y que me ame.

Pero ahora es diferente, mi deseo fue distorsionado por los pecados de las personas.

Cuando descubrí que a mi primer enamoramiento le importaba más el dinero que el amor.

Cuando un miembro de mi familia fue víctima de la injusticia.

Cuando otras personas robaron lo poco que tenía.

Cuando vi a personas importantes para mí sufrir durante tantos años que me volví insensible.

Cuando un cuchillo atravesó mi carne y yo solo me reí.

Ya estaba roto.

/

Me he enamorado, a pesar de que acabamos de conocernos la he llegado a amar.

Así que decidí quedarme a vivir junto con Kaede, quiero pasar más tiempo con ella, conocerla mejor y darle mucho amor.

Abrí mi evangelio y no apareció nada nuevo, así que no hay nada importante que hacer por ahora.

Ahora que lo pienso no he probado mi magia aunque tengo el conocimiento de cómo usar la magia.

El sistema del culto solo da el conocimiento y la capacidad de usar magia, pero no te da los hechizos, uno tiene que inventar sus propios hechizos a partir del conocimiento que dio el sistema.

Primero decido usar magia del espacio y trato de recrear algunos de los hechizos que vi en animes.

-sellar espacio-bloquear la apertura de agujeros de gusano-mantener hasta la desactivación-área de efecto-tiempo de activación-

Hago varios cálculos y distribuyo la magia en proporciones iguales.

"**Bloqueo dimensional"**

**-Error- el hechizo no es estable**

No funcionó, probare otras combinaciones, efectos y orden de activación.

/

-condensar espacio-cerrar brechas dimensionales-cerrar agujeros de gusano-activación instantánea-flujo de energía mágica continuo-forma de burbuja-establecer área de efecto-establecer dominio dimensional-forzar detención de hechizos de tipo espacial-autoajuste-

"**Bloqueo dimensional"**

Sentí como una tercera parte de mi energía mágica fue utilizada en ese hechizo, pero aun así es muy útil, si recuerdo bien los demonios, ángeles, caídos y otros más pueden usar magia que les permite aparecer en cualquier lugar.

-Se ha creado con éxito un hechizo, guardado.

Me tomo varias horas hacer que funcione pero valió la pena, mañana intentare crear otros hechizos ya que ahora me siento mentalmente cansado.

Cancelo el bloqueo dimensional y reviso mis habilidades.

**Habilidades**

Manejo de la lanza nvl 6

Manejo de la espada nvl 5

Sigilo nvl 4

Magia de espacio nvl 5

-Bloqueo dimensional

Magia de tiempo nvl 3

Autoridad de la Lujuria

-Variación y Cambio nvl 1

-Amor Distorsionado nvl 1

"¿Amor Distorsionado nvl 1?" no sé en qué momento gane esa habilidad,

"Ganaste esa nueva habilidad al pasar la noche con ella, al sentir amor y ser amado" escucho la voz de dios en mi cabeza.

"Es mi segundo día aquí y ya tengo otra habilidad ¿no es demasiado rápido?"

"Es por tu compatibilidad con el factor de la bruja, te hice con 100/100 y es por eso que tu autoridad gana nuevas habilidades y mejorar fácilmente, solo necesitas ciertas condiciones"

No sabía que tenía compatibilidad 100/100, será muy útil para hacerme más fuerte, me pregunto para que sirve esta nueva habilidad.

"Para no tener que explicar todo, agregare una descripción en tu estado y para que no te quedes mirando al aire como tonto transferiré tu estado al evangelio, solo tienes que pensar en tu estado y abrir tu evangelio en una página al azar" después de que dios dijo eso abro mi evangelio mientras pienso que quiero ver mi estado, abro una página al azar y veo que está escrito mi estado.

"si quieres saber la descripción de una habilidad solo piensa en la habilidad y abre otra página y aparecerá la descripción"

Pienso en Amor Distorsionado y abro otra página.

-Amor Distorsionado nvl 1: Capacidad para sentir el amor y controlarlo a voluntad, ya sea disminuir o aumentar el amor hacia ti o hacia los otros.

"Le he lavado el cerebro a Kaede" no me ama, la hice creer que me ama.

"Léelo bien, no es control mental, tu controlas el amor no las mentes, y no es amor falso como las opciones de amor o la magia de encanto, controlas el amor de verdad aunque no lo creas y la usaste inconscientemente ayer"

"No se puede controlar el amor" no creo que sea posible.

"Si se puede con la autoridad de la lujuria, eso lo terrorífico de la autoridad de los pecados, por ejemplo la autoridad de la gula puede comer tu alma y tu existencia con solo saber tu nombre, o pereza que puede enloquecer a las personas" dijo dios.

Entonces yo puedo manipular el amor, no es amor falso, sino amor real aunque forzado, pero es amor y está bien para mí.

Haré que me amen y yo también las amare, porque debemos pagar amor con amor.

"Si obtuve la habilidad de manipular el amor cuando lo hacíamos en la cama, ¿Por qué vino ella antes de amarme?"

"Tus miembros del culto siempre trataran de complacerte, si fueras el Arzobispo de la Gula probablemente te ofrecerían deliciosas comidas, pero eres el Arzobispo de la Lujuria y tus miembros del culto ofrecerán sus cuerpos o te traerán _ofrendas_"

Creo que tengo una idea acerca de lo que se refiere cuando dice ofrendas.

"También es porque al unirse al culto se hizo consiente de la jerarquía y al darse cuenta de que se encuentra en la parte más baja y al ver que tú te estabas yendo ella pensó que nunca más estaría tan cerca de ti; en otras palabras se entregó a ti para poder estar a tu lado"

No sabía que la devoción puede hacer eso, creo que fue bueno cambiar el control mental por devoción.

"Morirían por ti si fuera necesario"

/

Ya casi es hora de que Kaede regrese, por eso prepare una deliciosa cena con los ingredientes que encontré, estoy orgulloso de mis habilidades en la cocina y no creo que estén por debajo de un chef.

"Serias una buena esposa Trap"

"Cállate, sigues con eso de los trap, no soy un trap"

"Internet dice lo contrario de ti, me pregunto que pensara Kaede cuando te vea como Astolfo"

"No te atrevas" si ella me ve así no voy a poder mirarle a la cara nunca más.

"Lo descubrirá tarde o temprano, en especial espero su reacción a la parte del video en que muestras tu ropa interior de mujer" dice dios mientras se ríe.

"Tu hiciste eso, yo nunca me he puesto ropa de mujer"

Mientras pensaba una manera de ocultar esos videos y fotos de mi cosplay en internet escucho abrirse la puerta.

Me dirijo a la entrada y veo a Kaede quitarse el calzado y dejarlos en la entrada.

"Bienvenida a casa" le digo con una gran sonrisa.

Ella me mira sorprendida por un momento y luego comienza a reírse, después de unos segundos se calma y se disculpa.

"Lo siento por reírme, es que parecías una ama de casa amorosa, llevas puesto mi delantal rosado y te amarraste el pelo haciendo una cola, te queda bien" ella dice mientras me mira de arriba hacia abajo con una sonrisa.

"Te lo dije, eres un trap natural, ni siquiera necesitas intentar parecer uno" escucho a dios decir mientras trato de recuperar mi autoestima dañada.

"No te pongas así, te ves lindo" me dice Kaede antes de darme un beso.

Después de unos segundos nos separamos y regreso a la cocina.

"Te he preparado el almuerzo, espero que te guste" preparo la mesa y sirvo la comida.

"Todo se ve delicioso, voy a cambiarme y vuelvo, no tardo" la veo irse a su habitación.

Aprovecharé la cena para poder conocernos mejor e invitarla a salir a ver una película o visitar un parque.

Mientras la esperaba y habiendo terminado se servir la comida veo un espejo cercano y veo mi reflejo.

Un trap con delantal rosa y el pelo atado en una pequeña cola.

No es justo ese delantal era el único que había y me até el pelo para poder cocinar sin problemas ya que tengo el pelo un poco largo.

"Creo que me cortare el pelo" dije mientras agarraba mi pelo.

"Tu pelo es tan duro como el acero y si lograras cortarlo tu regeneración lo regresaría a su tamaño original" escucho a dios decir.

Nota mental, probar la fuerza y durabilidad de mi cuerpo cuando tenga tiempo.

Mientras pensaba cuán lejos me encuentro de ser humano normal llega Kaede con una falda negra hasta las rodillas y una blusa blanca.

"Tengo mucha hambre, normalmente como antes de venir pero recordé que te deje en casa y por eso vine aquí por si me estabas esperando con la comida preparada, resulta que sí cocinaste y es mucho mejor de lo que esperaba" después de decir eso toma asiento, agradece por la comida y comienza a probar lo que preparé.

"Esta delicioso eres muy bueno cocinando" me dice mientras come.

"Me alegra que te guste, cocinar es una de las cosas que mejor se hacer" digo mientras me lleno de orgullo.

"Por cierto quería preguntarte ¿estudias o trabajas?" me pregunta sin apartar la vista de su plato.

No sé cómo responder esto, según mi historia en este mundo solo he terminado la secundaria y no fui a la universidad tras la muerte de mis supuestos padres.

"No por ahora, me acabo de mudar aquí y aun no decido continuar con mis estudios o conseguir trabajo, pero tengo dinero para solventar mis gastos y también tengo una casa en la ciudad de Kuoh" yo le respondo, no quiero mentirle pero técnicamente no es una mentira ya que es mi identidad que preparo dios para mí en este mundo.

"También he estado pensando en hacer crecer el culto y vivir de las contribuciones de los miembros" al escuchar eso ella se detiene y me mira.

"Se solo lo básico acerca del culto, ¿me lo podrías explicar?" ella me pregunta mientras me mira directamente a los ojos.

"El culto está formado por personas que son compatibles al factor de la bruja, actualmente el culto no tiene un objetivo definido, pero la principal razón es hacernos más numerosos y fuertes, por ahora la prioridad seria encontrar nuevos Arzobispos y así ellos comiencen a conseguir nuevos miembros para el culto" le digo mientras reflexiono sobre los objetivos del culto.

"¿Por qué tenemos que hacernos más fuertes, a que nos enfrentamos?" ella pregunta mientras juega con su tenedor.

"No tenemos un enemigo exacto, pero como te estarás dando cuenta este mundo no es normal ya que no solo hay humanos, sino que también hay ángeles, demonios, dragones, youkai y otras especies más, algunos de ellos son extremadamente poderosos y podrían destruir fácilmente ciudades enteras"

Ella se pone pensativa ante mi respuesta, todo esto es nuevo para ella, pero parece que se lo está tomando bien.

"Mejor terminemos de almorzar antes de que se enfríe y luego conversamos sobre esto" le digo y ella vuelve a comer.

Cuando ambos terminamos de comer yo limpio la mesa mientras Kaede se ofrece a lavar los platos.

/

Después de dejar todo limpio nos encontramos en la habitación de Kaede para seguir con el tema del culto y también le digo todo lo que se sobre las facciones.

"Y por eso es importante que el culto se haga más fuerte" terminé de contarle sobre las facciones omitiendo el conocimiento futuro o cosas que no debería saber.

"Me hablaste de la facción de los ángeles como si no supieras mucho sobre ellos y también me dijiste que los miembros del culto son humanos ¿no dijiste que eras un ángel?" ella pregunto con un tono acusador, creo que se dio cuenta de mi media mentira.

"Yo y Satella somos la excepción, yo soy medio ángel mientras que Satella es media elfo" me pregunto si debo decirle que mi parte ángel es de otra especie diferente que los ángeles de este mundo.

Me pregunto cómo reaccionarían los ángeles de este mundo si se enteran de mí, y también que tan diferentes somos.

"Me dijiste que Satella te envió, pero ¿dónde se encuentra Satella?"

"No sé dónde se encuentra Satella, pero se es que ella vendrá dentro de algunos años"

Me pregunto qué tan fuerte es Satella, en Re:zero dice que destruyo la mitad del mundo, que tan fuerte será en comparación con los demonios.

"La única que se le compara en poder a Satella es Ophis el dragón del infinito, no se quien ganaría en una pelea pero es mejor que no peleen porque terminarían destruyendo este mundo" dios respondió a mi pregunta, mejor hacer que Ophis y Satella nunca se encuentren.

Después de unas preguntas más ella parece satisfecha y se queda pensando, a lo que yo decido ahora preguntar.

"Kaede ¿tienes algo que hacer este domingo?"

"No, tengo tiempo libre este domingo ¿por qué preguntas?"

Tomo todo el valor que tengo y pregunto.

"¿Irías a una cita conmigo este domingo?" siento que mi cara se calienta, mi última cita fue hace unos 5 años, recuerdo que esa vez tuve que pedir muchos consejos a mis amigos, me pregunto cómo estarán ellos, no los había visto en años y probablemente nunca los vuelva a ver.

"Sí, quiero ir contigo a una cita" me dice con una gran sonrisa.

"Sé que todo ocurrió muy rápido anoche pero quiero hacer esto bien, así que pensé que deberíamos hacer cosas juntos y conocernos mejor" le dije mientras me ponía de pie.

"Quisiera quedarme más tiempo pero tengo que buscar nuevos miembros para el culto, volveré antes de la media noche"

"Está bien, llévate mis llaves, tengo otra copia guardada" ella dice, me entrega sus llaves y me acompaña hasta salir de la casa.

Cuando ya estoy por irme ella se acerca a mí y me da un beso de despedida.

"No llegues tarde, cuídate"

Me doy la vuelta y veo no muy lejos un grupo de señoras diciendo "Kaede consiguió un novio" "Es guapo" "Es bueno se joven". Me voy con la cara roja bajo la mirada de las señoras del vecindario.

Sé que la trama no empezará hasta dentro de 10 años, pero no sé si 10 años es suficiente tiempo para estar listos.

Comenzare buscando por las calles más concurridas, parques y centros comerciales, y mientras hago eso conoceré mas la ciudad y así poder planear mi cita con Kaede.

Para ver la compatibilidad de alguien no basta con mirar, sino que tengo que concentrarme en esa persona, tardo unos 5 segundos por persona para saber si tienen compatibilidad o no.

Después de una hora encuentro un parque con algunos árboles y muchas flores, decido sentarme en una de las bancas y me pongo a revisar a las personas que pasan.

/

**Compatibilidad 15/100**

Ya era hora, he pasado casi una hora sentado buscando a alguien compatible.

Por como se ve es claramente un chico delincuente estereotipado, parece un estudiante de unos 17 años con el pelo rubio teñid, está caminando solo con las manos en los bolsillos.

Me levanto y lo sigo, guardando una distancia adecuada para que no note que lo sigo. Tengo que atraparlo, me siento como en pok3mon.

Después de haberlo seguido hasta un callejón se detiene y se da la vuelta, parece que se dio cuenta de que lo seguía.

"¿Por qué me estas siguiendo? ¿Buscas pelea?" El delincuente juvenil trata de parecer intimidante, quisiere pelear para probar mis habilidades pero podría terminar matándolo, hace poco mientras estaba aburrido tome una piedra y al poner un poco de fuerza se rompió en pedazos.

"Tranquilo, no vine a pelear, solo vine a hacerte una invitación para que te unas al culto de la bruja" después de decir eso saco nuevamente un par de alas blancas de mi espalda.

"¿Es esto una broma? No caeré en eso, dime quien te ha mandado"

Parece que esto no siempre funciona, después de pensarlo un poco transformo mi mano derecha en unas enormes garras y atravieso el muro de al lado.

"¡Monstruo!" después de decir eso el delincuente comienza a retroceder sin apartar la vista de mí.

"No te asustes no te hare daño, vine a ofrecerte poder y todo lo que necesitas es aceptar" le dije mientras mi mano regresa a la normalidad.

"¿Y qué pasa si no acepto?"

"Nadie te volverá a ver" le respondo.

Él está asustado, no corre porque estamos en un callejón sin salida.

"También podría pagarte, si eso es lo que quieres" saco 100 000 yenes.

Al ver tanto dinero incluso su miedo disminuye, después de parecer pensarlo mucho parece reconsiderar mi oferta.

"No es una elección difícil, aceptas, recibes dinero y poder o rechazas y mueres"

"¿Por qué yo?" el delincuente pregunta sospechando de mis intenciones.

"El culto tiene pocos miembros, tu serias el tercero y solo unos pocos selectos pueden unírsenos, se podría decir que eres uno de los pocos afortunados" digo mientras me acerco a él con los brazos abiertos.

"¿Me volveré más fuerte?" lo veo apretando sus puños, creo que lo que más le interesa o necesita es el poder.

"Mucho más de lo humanamente posible"

"Está bien ¿Cómo me uno?"

"Solo quédate quieto, no te muevas" Me acerco a él y pongo mi mano sobre su cabeza, se estremece cuando lo toco, probablemente recordando como rompí la pared, pero no retrocede.

**Nuevo miembro se ha unido como Discípulo.**

El nuevo Discípulo me mira por unos momentos y se luego arrodilla rápidamente.

"Me disculpo por ser tan irrespetuoso con usted a pesar de darme este gran regalo" parece que él va a llorar.

"No hay problema, fue mi error no haber encontrado mejor manera de convencerte, levántate ahora eres uno de nosotros"

"Gracias por ser tan piadoso conmigo" la devoción es lo mejor.

"Por ahora sigue haciendo lo que siempre haces y cuando necesite tu ayuda te llamare" después de decir eso me doy la vuelta para irme pero recuerdo algo.

"Toma, te prometí que te lo daría si te unías al culto" le entrego los 100 000 yenes.

"Esto es demasiado, no necesita darme nada" el trata de rechazar.

"Acéptalo, sino me harás parecer un mentiroso y además para mí no es mucho" lo pongo en sus manos y me voy.

Mientras me alejo le escucho agradecerme una vez más y sigue su camino.

/

No encontré a nadie más en la siguiente hora, viendo la hora decido ir a casa, y por casa me refiero a la casa de Kaede.

Abro la puerta y entro a la casa, cuando llego a la sala me encuentro con Kaede dormida en un sillón.

La miro detenidamente y veo.

**Kaede amor:**

**-David 21/100**

Al ver el amor de Kaede hacia mí se me forma una sonrisa.

"Yo también te amo Kaede"

Me acerco a ella, pongo una mano en su espalda y la otra mano en sus piernas y la levanto.

La llevo a su habitación, la acomodo en su cama y antes de que me aleje toma mi mano.

Me di cuenta de que ella despertó en el momento que la levante del sillón, pero no dije nada porque quería cargarla a ella.

"Regresaste" ella me mira con lágrimas de felicidad, tal vez creyó que la dejaría si encontraba otros miembros o que lo de ella solo fue algo de una noche.

"No te dejare, sin importar lo que pase me quedaré a tu lado porque te amo"

**Kaede amor:**

**-David 22/100**

Después de mirarnos por un rato nos besamos y procedemos a quitarnos la ropa, esta noche también le daré mucho amor.

Mientras lo hacíamos le dije cuanto la amaba.

/

A mi lado se encuentra Kaede durmiendo, me acerco más a ella y la abrazo.

Mirando su rostro durmiente veo.

**Kaede amor:**

**-David 24/100**

Hoy no usé Amor Distorsionado para aumentar su amor y aun así subió, eso significa que no necesito usarlo para que alguien me ame.

Solo lo usare si es necesario.

/

"Por fin te quedaste dormido, estuve esperando mucho tiempo" escucho la voz de dios y abro los ojos y veo a dios.

"No tengo mucho tiempo así que iré al tema en cuestión" dios dice antes de que pueda preguntar algo.

"Tengo muchas cosas que hacer en otro lugar y no podre vigilarte, así que no mueras. También acabo de actualizar tus habilidades, ahora puedes hacer Bestias Demoniacas pero de bajo nivel, para que sean más fuertes deberás encontrar otros Arzobispos para que te ayuden y subir de nivel tu autoridad del pecado"

Me pregunto si podré hacer la ballena blanca, era mi favorita.

"Sí podrás, pero necesitas al Arzobispo de la Gula. Lo que también quería decirte es que no te preocupes por Satella, donde iré allí seguiré trabajando para reparar a Satella, pero ella insistió en que quería verte antes de irse"

"¿Ella esta despierta?" pensé que mientras la reparaba ella estaba dormida.

"Ella es demasiado fuerte como para dormirla, además el proceso no es doloroso, solo es equilibrar algunas cosas, prueba y error"

"¿Dónde está ella?" incluso si sus sentimientos hacia mi fueron puestos en ella, no puede dejar a alguien que me ama sola y sin atención.

"No es muy seguro para ti acercarte a ella por ahora, así que la traeré y me quedare cerpa para mantenerla bajo control, y por favor trata de evitar el contacto físico con ella, no quiero tener que armar tu cuerpo porque no tengo mucho tiempo"

Después de que dios me dijo eso aparece un grupo de sombras que lentamente van tomando la forma de una mujer, unos pocos segundos después aparece Satella.

Es mucho más hermosa de lo que creí, mucho más de lo humanamente posible, verla real en carne y hueso es diferente, podría admirar su belleza y perfección por horas y no me cansaría.

Tiene el cabello largo, liso y plateado, ojos de color púrpura, orejas puntiagudas, piel blanca y con una figura que sería la envidia de cualquier mujer.

Ella lleva un vestido negro con detalles morados, medias largas hasta los muslos y un broche con forma de estrella en el cabello.

**Satella amor:**

**-David 100/100**

Mientras estoy perdido en mis pensamientos ella se acerca lentamente a mí, ella comienza a derramar lágrimas y dice mi nombre.

"David te extrañe mucho, quería verte pero sé sobre mi condición y que podría hacerte daño" incluso mientras llora su voz es encantadora, me rompe el corazón saber que sus lágrimas son por mí.

"También quería verte Satella, no me gustaría dejar sola a alguien que me ama, pero es necesario porque dios el único que puede ayudarte, serán unos años y sé que será difícil para ti pero te prometo que cuando tu estés completamente curada nos quedaremos juntos, tú tienes un tiempo de vida extremadamente largo y yo soy inmortal, pasaremos siglos o tal vez milenios juntos pero por ahora tienes que esperar" le digo mientras me acerco a ella y seco sus lágrimas.

"¿Lo prometes?" ella pregunta.

"Lo prometo" nuestros rostros se acercan y le doy un suave beso.

Cuando nos separamos ella se sonroja y toca sus labios, ella dejo de llorar y se la ve más feliz. Cuando estoy por decirle unas últimas palabras de despedidas ella se cubre con un aura oscura.

**Satella amor:**

**-David 200/100**

"Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo…" mientras ella declara su amor por mí su aura oscura se transforma en brazos y luego se acercan rápidamente hacia mí.

"Parece que se acabó la visita, también es hora de que me vaya" dios con un movimiento de su mano todos los brazos oscuros se rompen y una fuerza invisible aleja lentamente a Satella.

"¡David! ¡No te vayas, no me dejes sola!" ella grita mientras se aleja.

Satella trata de resistirse sin éxito, libera tanto poder que siento el espacio temblar.

No me gusta verla sufrir, pero no puedo hacer nada por ella, si yo fuera más fuere podría tenerla a mi lado sin peligro a que me mate accidentalmente, es mi culpa.

"Yo también te amo Satella" al escuchar mis palabras su lucha se detiene y su aura oscura desaparece.

"Te estaré esperando" ella dice antes de desaparecer.

Me quedo mirando el lugar donde ella desapareció hasta que escucho la voz de dios.

"Quisiera hablar un poco más pero ya es hora de que me vaya, no mueras" después de decir eso todo se vuelve oscuro.

/

Despierto lentamente y veo a Kaede usando solo una toalla y con el cabello mojado, parece que acaba de tomar un baño.

"Buenos días Kaede" al escucharme me mira por unos momentos y responde.

"Buenos días David ¿tuviste una pesadilla?"

"No" le respondo, lo único que recuerdo de anoche es mi encuentro con Satella.

"¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Estas llorando" ella responde mientras me mira preocupada.

Con mi mano toco mi rostro y siento mis lágrimas, me pregunto cuántos años han pasado desde la última vez que llore.

"No te preocupes, estoy bien" me seco las lágrimas y me levanto de la cama.

Me dirijo hacia el baño y abro la puerta.

"…te amo…"

Por un momento creí escuchar algo, pero probablemente sea mi imaginación.


End file.
